


Ранней весной иду я по белым цветам асфоделей

by mistralle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, греческие мифы!АУ, замена имён
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Но я кентавр. К чему мне глупый телок?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ламбо - Таурион, Реборн - Ментор, Цуна - Дэкатос, Дино - Динон, мимоходом Ламбо - Таурион/И-пин - Пинэ, Бермуда - Танатос Бермий

Его мать была добрая и пахла сладостями, которые он так любил. Она носила его на руках, давала бегать вволю по лугу и пела песни. Она могла отогнать злых братьев и никому не давала его обижать. Это счастье продолжалось долгие годы.

Жизнь неслась, наполненная солнцем и радостью, ничто не омрачало его безмятежного детства.

 

Трава перед пещерой была совсем не такой зелёной и мягкой, как на лугу. Мать спустила его с рук и сказала:

— Я прошу тебя позаботиться о нём.  
— Но он почти человек, — возразил голос, незнакомый и низкий. — Зачем ты принесла его сюда?  
— Я уже стара, Ментор, — хрипло засмеялась она. — Я не могу больше заботиться о нём. Муж мой давно уже умер, мои дети выросли и родили своих детей, а те — своих. Дни мои сочтены.

Послышались гулкие шаги, и в темноте пещеры показался человек. Тело его будто висело в воздухе, лишённое ног. 

Таурион захныкал, цепляясь за подол материнской туники, когда солнечные лучи коснулись чёрного лошадиного крупа.

— Но я кентавр. К чему мне глупый телок?  
— Он не выживет один. А Олимп слишком высок для меня. Забрать собственное дитя в Аид?  
— Я понимаю, — вздохнул Ментор. — Мальчик. Тебя зовут Таурион?  
— Я тебя не знаю! И ты грубо говоришь! — закричал Таурион. — А я сын царя!  
— В мире сотни царских сыновей, — задумчиво сообщил Ментор, переступив копытами. — И у каждого из них есть имя. Ты старше многих людей, сынок Зевса, и тебе же будет лучше, если у тебя окажется хоть капля разума.  
— Он умный. Просто… Ему не нужно было им быть.  
— С этого дня ему придётся быть сразу всем. Я не нянька ему. Но ступай с миром, дочь царя и мать царей. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы он вырос сильным и прожил долго. Ступай и не оглядывайся.

Таурион споткнулся, когда она, поклонившись, подтолкнула его к ногам Ментора, упал, ободрал руки, но никто не спешил поднимать его, как он ни плакал.

— Детство кончилось. Поднимайся сам.  
— Как ты можешь так со мной говорить? — хныкал Таурион, ища взглядом мать. — Я сын Зевса Вседержителя!  
— Не ты один, — конский хвост больно ударил Тауриона по уху. — Твои братья могли бы заселить целый остров, будь они живы сейчас.  
— Ты! — слёзы Тауриона тут же высохли. — Завидуешь! Ты-то не сын бога!  
— А я сын Кроноса и Филиры, — раздражённо отмахнулся Ментор. — Я Тот, Кто Возвращает к Жизни. И что с того? Я сижу сейчас здесь и нянчусь с тобой.  
— Матушка вернётся и заберёт меня! — всхлипнул Таурион.  
— Она не будет тебя забирать! Ты сам вернёшься домой, когда повзрослеешь!

Он надвинулся на Тауриона, как разозлённая чёрная гора.

— Ты, сын Громовержца! — выплюнул он. — Повидал я таких, как ты. Висел на шее у матери всю её жизнь, не пожелал вырасти ни на ладонь, только бегал, пил молоко и ревел! Не пора ли дать ей немного пожить без тебя, хотя бы ее последние дни?

Таурион икнул и замолчал в ужасе.

— Иди в пещеру, выберем тебе угол. Меня зовут Ментор, так и будешь меня называть.

 

В пещере было темно и жёстко. Таурион рыдал, пока не охрип, но его не спешили утешать. На второй день, с трудом заставив себя съесть немного грубого хлеба с козьим молоком, Таурион решил, что вернётся сам и докажет… Ему и в голову не пришло, что он вовсе не помнит дороги, проспав весь путь к пещере Ментора на спине матери.

Таурион упрямо шёл по каменистой тропе, всё выше, пока не перехватило дыхание, уверенный, что его, сына Зевса-Быка, обязательно найдут.

Невдалеке от тропы Таурион увидел огромных коров. Луг, на котором они паслись был так зелен и ярок, что он ни на секунду не засомневался: это солнечное стадо самого Гелиоса — и громко приветственно замычал.

Коровы ответили, но их мычание внезапно заглушил раскатистый рёв. Таурион вытаращил глаза: на него шёл бык. Огромный, вдвое больше Ментора, и такой же чёрный, он яростно хлестал себя хвостом по лоснящимся бокам, отгоняя мух.

А потом он увидел Тауриона, наклонил голову и понёсся вперёд.

Таурион кинулся обратно, едва не скуля от ужаса: этому быку было всё равно, чей он сын. И кара Зевса его совершенно не пугала. Этот бык был просто зол. Возможно, за вторжение Тауриона на его луг, а может, он увидел в нём соперника и собрался прогнать.

— Но я не сильный! — давясь гордостью и слезами, крикнул Таурион. — Я не собирался захватывать твой луг!

Бык ревел, стремительно приближаясь.

— Матушка! — закричал Таурион. — Матушка, помоги!

Никто не пришел.

Бык всё приближался, и бежать было некуда. А потом в воздухе что-то свистнуло, громко щёлкнуло быка между глаз, заставив остановиться с жалобным мычанием.

— Э-эй, Фебос! Что это такое? А ну, пошёл! Пошёл!

Таурион с трудом повернул голову. Его спаситель был долговяз, светловолос и вооружён кнутом.

— Иди к своим коровам! — крикнул пастух и снова взмахнул кнутом. Бык вздохнул почти как человек и отошёл подальше.  
— Уж прости, — обратился к Тауриону пастух, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся совсем ещё мальчишкой. — Тут обычно никто не ходит, все ведь считают, что этот бык совсем бешеный. Он так обычно только на армии кидается. Чего на тебя бросился, не знаю. Хорошо хоть огнём не дохнул.

— Огнём? — едва проговорил Таурион, косясь на божественного быка.  
— Да, — пастух почесал в затылке, ещё больше растрепав волосы. — Такой он у нас. Защитник царства.  
— Какого царства? — со страхом спросил Таурион.

Услышав ответ, он громко разрыдался: бык защищал вовсе не царство Гелиоса, а царство человеческое, которое, к тому же, было совершенно не его.

 

Пастуха звали Динон, и он был тоже был сыном царя.

— Меня учит великий кентавр Ментор, — сказал он, угощая Тауриона козьим сыром и лепёшками. — Я познаю свои силы и силы моего царства. Я совершу множество подвигов, а потом стану царём и буду защищать своих людей!  
— А я Таурион! Я сын Громовержца! И я тоже буду героем! Когда вырасту.  
— О! — улыбнулся Динон. — Тогда расти быстрее! Будем совершать подвиги вместе!  
— Вы уже совершили, — громыхнуло над их головами. — Динон, что ты сделал с даром Посейдона?! В этот раз будешь отвечать перед ним сам!

Ментор подошёл совсем бесшумно, навис над ними, точно Эриния на лошадиных ногах. Таурион насупился и снова заревел.

— Вознесу дары, — вздохнул Динон. — Ментор, не пугай ребёнка.

 

Динон ходил к ним почти каждый день. Приносил Тауриону виноград и сладкие лепёшки, пару раз угостил медом. Ментор истязал его, как нерадивый хозяин истязает раба: Динон мыл и чистил пещеру со скудной утварью, убегал от карающих копыт, сбивал стрелы налету кнутом.

— Это и значит быть сыном царя, — сурово сказал Ментор Тауриону. — Он должен уметь и служить, и защищать, и принимать служение.

Таурион помалкивал. В дни, когда приходил Динон, Ментор не так сильно его поучал.

 

Потом Динон перестал приходить. Зато явился разодетый слуга с драгоценными маслами и мешком деревянных игрушек. Ментор глянул на Тауриона, едва достающего до его коленей, хмыкнул и позволил поиграть у ручья.

— В дар от царя Динона, — торжественно сказал слуга.

Таурион сидел у ручья, смотрел, как плывёт по течению миниатюрная деревянная копия боевой триеры, и ему было грустно.

Он знал, что Динон больше не придёт.

 

Потом пришёл Дэкатос. Он был ненамного выше самого Тауриона, но всё равно сильнее и взрослее.

— Я не знал, что я царский сын, — сказал он Тауриону доверительно. — Если ты научишь меня, как быть им, я буду очень благодарен!

Они с Дэкатосом боролись на расстеленной шкуре, пока Ментор лежал в тени дерева и покрикивал на них; ходили по горным тропам, неся на плечах мешки с собственным нехитрым скарбом, едва успевая за быстрым шагом Ментора даже бегом.

 

А потом Таурион упал с обрыва. Дэкатос кинулся к нему, отшвырнув свой мешок, и перехватил его поперёк тела, чтобы упасть на камни самому, но не дать Тауриону разбиться.

Ментор примчался к ним, как молния. Он был бледен и молчал, осторожно поднимая бездыханного Дэкатоса на руки.

— Разведи костёр. Здесь и останемся.

 

Ментор стоял над телом Дэкатоса с луком в руках, встречая ночь лицом к лицу, пока Таурион лежал рядом с костром, пугливо жмурясь.

Ментор был Тем, Кто Возвращает к Жизни. Но какую цену просил Аид за то, чтобы вернуть погибшего? Что нужно было принести в жертву?

Таурион закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сердце бьется о рёбра.

Когда к ударам сердца добавился тихий перестук копыт, раздался оглушительный крик. Все звуки утонули в этом зове, и Таурион испуганно укрылся с головой.

Дэкатос. Дэкатос!..

Копыта явственно зазвучали где-то совсем рядом, уже перекрывая последние отзвуки крика. Они стучали по камням, и те падали на дно обрыва.

Над головой Тауриона зашелестели перья, послышался свист стрелы и короткий удар.

Снова раздался крик Ментора, но в этот раз он не звал Танатоса, а отчаянно боролся с ним. И Таурион не выдержал.

Он вскочил, зная, что больше помочь некому, взревел, отвечая на зов Ментора и, опустив голову словно Фебос, побежал к костру.

Не имея никакого оружия, Таурион схватил рог для вина, подаренный Диноном, к другому виску приложил охотничий рог Ментора.

Таурион заревел не хуже Фебоса. Кровь его закипала. Взгляд упал на лежащего Дэкатоса. Разве он не проснется, не встанет, если не прогнать смерть?

Танатос выгибался в руках Ментора, вырываясь, стремясь сомкнуть костлявые пальцы на его шее, но бок его был не защищён — вот туда и ударил Таурион всей своей силой. Всем своим страхом.

Что-то хрустнуло, и его окатило запахом тлена. Танатос захрипел, когда Ментор выпустил его, бросив на землю.

— Убирайся! — закричал Таурион, готовый ударить снова. В ушах его грохотало, в воздухе отчетливо пахло горелой плотью.

Танатос корчился на камнях, окутанный зеленоватыми змеящимися молниями.

— Долг, — тяжело дыша, выдохнул Ментор. — Ты мне должен.  
— Долг не вечен! — прохрипел Танатос. — Хочешь ли ты потратить его именно на этого мальчишку? Смертного. Человека.  
— Потому и потрачу. А ты уходи, Танатос Бермий. И не приходи ещё лет шестьдесят.

Танатос исчез, как не было.

Ментор опустился на землю, неловко, как загнанная лошадь. Посмотрел невыразительно на запыхавшегося Тауриона и кивнул на их скудные пожитки, сваленные у костра.

— Переоденься. А то срам из-под хитона того и гляди видно будет.

Таурион охнул и опустил глаза. Ноги вытянулись, голова оказалась почти на уровне локтя Ментора. Он стоял теперь у костра, нескладный и тощий, но уже не ребенок, и в ушах звенело от такой высоты.

А хитон и правда едва не трещал по швам.

 

Дэкатос проснулся утром. Сидел у костерка, тёр непутёвую голову, слушая ругань Ментора, ни словом не обмолвившегося о долгах или клятвах. Он не сказал ничего про прошлую ночь, что вернул его к жизни и не отдал Танатосу.

И Таурион тоже помалкивал.

А когда Дэкатос поднялся, выяснилось, что он теперь ниже на целую голову.

 

Дэкатос ушел спустя два года. Крепко обняв на прощание и отчаянно всхлипывавшего Тауриона, который уже понимал, что детство кончилось для них обоих, и Ментора.

 

Они встретились еще только один раз. Когда Дэкатос стал царём.

Таурион увидел среди гостей и Динона, но не узнал бы его, не махни тот рукой приветственно: царь Динон возмужал и в его золотистой бороде уже появилась первая, едва различимая седина.

От Ментора он уходил ещё юношей.

 

Таурион шёл по дворцу, который был и похож, и не похож на его старый дом, вдыхал смутно знакомые запахи, и пытался вспомнить, как же называлось то царство, где он родился. Не получалось. Будто в ту ночь, когда он ударил Танатоса, Таурион глотнул воды из Леты, реки забвения. Не глотнул даже, пригубил — слишком мало, чтобы забыть всё, но слишком много, чтобы не забыть ничего.  
Он не вспомнил даже лица матери. Она растила его всю свою жизнь, до самой смерти, понял Таурион. Она так и не увидела его взрослым, да он им пока и не был…

 

Праздник в честь нового царя растянулся на несколько дней. Вино лилось рекой, полыхали костры и благоухала снедь, Таурион давно так не ел: Ментор не любил лакомства, и капризов его не поощрял. За годы, что Таурион провёл в ученичестве, он успел забыть и вкус винограда, и аромат персиков, что росли в саду его матери.

Все эти дни вокруг Тауриона вертелась симпатичная девушка-служанка с длинными косами, худенькая и рысеокая, привезённая откуда-то с востока. В голове у Тауриона шумело от вина, и когда он ухватил её за запястье, а она улыбнулась ему, он знал, что делать.

Её звали Пинэ. Она стонала под ним громко, протяжно, и была сладкой и горячей. Она кричала, становясь тугой, тесной, раздирая ему плечи в кровь. Пока что-то внутри неё не поддалось...

 

Ментор обрушился на него, точно кара небесная, наградил пинком, отбив ему рёбра. Таурион вскочил, ошалело озираясь, и на него посыпался целый град тяжёлых ударов.

Таурион взревел, но склонил голову.

— Что ты натворил, неразумный?! — закричал Ментор, опрокинув его на земляной пол конюшни. — Что ты наделал?

Таурион мотнул головой, вдруг поняв, что задевает макушкой притолоку, и увидел, что конюшня стала… маленькой.

— Зовите врачевателей! — приказал Ментор и шагнул внутрь, оттесняя Тауриона в сторону. Он был теперь всего на голову выше. 

Тауриону стало холодно. Страх грыз изнутри, впивался ледяными зубами в живот и в сердце. Он всё же повернул голову.

Пинэ лежала на сене, раскинув ноги, дышала прерывисто, всхлипывала, а между её бёдер…

Тауриона замутило.

— Убирайся, — сказал Ментор, преклоняя перед Пинэ колени.

Вокруг суетились люди, точно бурлящий поток, но они расступались перед Таурионом, как волны обтекают скалу. Таурион сморгнул, опустил голову, и волосы, упав вперёд, закрыли свет.

Он стал громадным. Мощным, как статуя в храме Зевса, куда в детстве приводила его мать.

Таурион поднял ладони к глазам, но за спиной раздался болезненный стон Пинэ, и он не выдержал. Почти выбежал из конюшни, в ушах звенело так, что даже нагота не казалась постыдной.

— Таурион! — крикнул знакомый голос, но он не остановился, помчался быстрее, нырнув в темноту, как в море.

Он петлял по узким улочкам, безошибочно идя к окраине города. Дальше был только лес. Он ждал его, точно мать, что подарила ему жизнь и отдала за него свою, Таурион ступил под его полог, как в распахнутые объятия.

Он не чувствовал холода, не чувствовал боли от шипов терновника. От шагов его вздрагивала земля, и он слышал, как расступаются перед ним хищные твари, признавая его силу.

Сколько лет назад он испугался быка?

Таурион потерял счёт дням. Он ходил по лесу, вечному и бесконечному, нимфы и дриады, поначалу пугавшиеся, начали встречать его лукавыми улыбками и весёлым смехом.

— Ушёл от старого дурака, — щебетали они. — И хорошо! Правильно!  
— Тот только и ругается! — дриада старой липы плавно повела обнаженным плечом. — Таурион, хочешь попробовать мёд? В дупле моего дерева его много… 

У неё Таурион нашёл и мёд, и другое, и ревел, как бык-прародитель, вколачивая своё семя в её эфемерную плоть. Дриада громко стонала, обнимала его коленями, тёрлась зеленоватыми сосками о его грудь, и была совсем не такой, как Пинэ. С ней было можно.

Таурион умывался у озера, чистого и прозрачного, когда увидел в отражении, что из его чёрных волос, отросших почти до пояса, выступают рога, блестящие, точно полированные.

Он горько засмеялся.

Всю жизнь знал Таурион, что отец его Зевс Вседержитель, знал, что он, полубог, обязательно станет героем. Ведь кем ещё?

…Забыл, что от богов рождаются и чудовища.

— Таурион, — мягко позвала наяда, выплывая из струй водопада. 

Она была мила и податлива, но даже её поцелуи не могли смыть горечь с его губ.

 

Таурион не помнил лица матери, не помнил, что было на тех фресках, что так нравились ему в детстве. Забыл, что за похвалу сказал ему Ментор в ночь спасения Дэкатоса.

Помнил только мучительный стон Пинэ.

Помнил ладони матери, из последних сил подтолкнувшие его к Ментору.

 

Чаши сатиров всегда были полны вина, и Таурион пил, точно одержимый, но не хмелел. Будто Дионис решил покарать его за что-то.

— Поминальный пир будет ночью, — услышал он однажды. — Эх, и славно же погуляем!  
— Кто умер? — спросил Таурион, откладывая чашу.  
— Царь старый умер, — лениво отозвался сатир, почёсывая козлиную ляжку. — Вот, будут венец преемнику вручать.

Таурион пьяно кивнул. Как же. Он помнил. Умер царь, и новым стал Дэкатос, который не знал, что он преемник…

Но ведь Дэкатоса уже короновали.

Ужас всколыхнулся в груди Тауриона.

— Как царя звали?! — вскричал он, опрокинув сатира на землю. — Говори!

Сатир захрипел, завизжали нимфы, забегали вокруг, точно бабочки вспорхнув со своих деревьев.

Таурион услышал имя. Застонал мучительно, хватаясь за голову.

На шестьдесят лет запретил Ментор приближаться Танатосу к своему последнему ученику. Шестьдесят лет правил Дэкатос.

Шестьдесят лет Таурион испытывал своё новое взрослое тело вином и нимфами, любовью, что не насыщала и не имела никакого вкуса.

 

Он собирался молча. Притихшие нимфы подарили ему хитон. Таурион посмотрел в зеркальную гладь озера и не узнал себя.

Он пришёл в лес под покровом ночи и ушёл тоже в темноте, оставляя босыми ногами следы в дорожной пыли; внутри, под кожей будто поселились Эринии, разъедавшие его живот стыдом и горем. Дэкатос был хорошим другом. Говорят, что и царём хорошим. А Таурион этого не увидел.

 

— Кентавр Ментор хочет уйти в Аид, — зачирикали птицы, стоило показаться колеснице Гелиоса. — Противен стал ему смертный мир!

Таурион споткнулся, пропустив удар сердца, и кинулся бежать.

Он бежал, не чувствуя усталости, не чувствуя голода. Он бежал, и тучи клубились над головой, тяжёлые от дождя и молний.

Неделю шли они с Ментором, когда Дэкатоса венчали на царство. Он добежал за два дня.

 

Крохотной показалась ему полянка. Осень пришла к пещере Ментора, укрыла редкую траву сухими листьями. Ментор сидел у входа, опустив голову, точно старая усталая лошадь.

Таурион успел. Хотя бы теперь.

— А, — хрипло сказал Ментор, поднимая глаза. — Телёнок… Вырос.

Таурион шагнул к нему, тяжело дыша. Ментор наблюдал за ним с интересом, следил, как за диковинной тварью.

— Сильным стал, — одобрил он. — Слышал?  
— О Дэкатосе? — уточнил Таурион, опускаясь на корточки перед ним.

Ментор молча кивнул.

— Великий царь, — он прикрыл глаза. — Мудрый и всепонимающий. Как жаль…

Таурион зажмурился.

Он не знал, каким царём был Дэкатос. Знал лишь, что тот мог отдать ему последнюю лепёшку, если Таурион говорил, что голоден. Укрывал своим одеялом, даже когда сам замерзал.

…А где был Таурион шестьдесят лет его жизни?

— Я уйду на рассвете, — тихо сообщил Ментор. — Я устал. Если хочешь, живи здесь. Ты теперь взрослый. Возможно, это место станет тебе домом.  
— Куда же уйдёшь ты? — засмеялся Таурион. — Не жаль тебе бросать свою пещеру? Что будет с ней при мне?  
— Лучше так, чем она будет просто стоять и дичать, пока не займёт её медведь или шайка разбойников. — Ментор тяжело поднялся, пошёл ко входу. — Я устал. Нет больше в мире учеников, которые бы нуждались во мне. Нет больше соратников, чью спину я был бы горд прикрывать. Все долги оплачены и займы возвращены. Идём, я накормлю тебя.

Таурион стиснул зубы.

— Как же ты говоришь, что не осталось больше учеников, которые нуждались бы в тебе? — спросил он сдавленным голосом. — А я? Или я не ученик больше? Или то, что я чудовище…

Деревянная ложка ударилась о лоб Тауриона так, что в ушах его зазвенело.

— Следи, что говоришь! — разозлился Ментор. — Зачем тебе я, когда ты уже взрослый?  
— И правда, —Таурион задумался, потирая лоб. — Бессмертный я. Бессмертный и глупый, и я не знаю, как делать так, чтобы было правильно. Не хочу больше жить как жил. Кто же научит меня, если не ты?

Ментор молчал. Смотрел вглубь пещеры, не поворачивая головы.

— Хочешь — иди, — Таурион поднялся и подошел ближе. — Только я пойду с тобой. Не остановишь. Буду учиться по дороге в царство Аида и в самом Тартаре не брошу. Мне нужна твоя мудрость.

Он прислонился виском к плечу Ментора, как в далёком детстве. 

— Посмотри, — продолжил Таурион тихо. — Вон, новые созвездия. Волопас и Охотник. Ты не увидишься с Диноном и Дэкатосом даже в Аиде. Ты слишком хорошо их учил…

Ментор дрогнул, опустил голову.

— Позволь мне остаться с тобой, — закончил Таурион, и обнял его. Он обнимал так мать. Динона. Дэкатоса.

Ментора — впервые.

— Глупый телёнок, — хрипло сказал Ментор, опустив ладонь на макушку Тауриона.

Так и стояли вдвоём. А вокруг текло Время. Обступало со всех сторон, но не касалось.


End file.
